Save Me From My Past
by CullenHale91808
Summary: Somthing terrible has happend to bella she insists she doesnt need help but edward makes her go to therapy to help her but what happens when her secrets r revealed will he still want her even though everything she is, is a lie or is it? Really good story
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I was laying there naked on Edward's bathroom floor crying, I had been for the past 3 hours. I was still getting over the initial shock of the last 4 hours of hell that I went through before I walked to the Cullen's house and broke down. Should I forget those 4 hours of hell? Should I just move on? Or more importantly, could I move on? Yes I just had to there really was no other choice. Was there? I was so confused and didn't know what I should do.

I decided to move on and forget about it just like all the times before. I got up and went to take a shower, as the hot water ran down my back and relaxed all my sore muscles so many thoughts ran through my mind.

_Why me? Why again? Should I tell my sisters? No. Should I tell my brothers? No. there is no way I can tell my mother the last time I told her this happened, well let's just say she hasn't looked at me since I was 13. Who was I going to vent to? I can't tell __**him**__ and I can't tell __**them**__, I hated lying to them it hurt; they have done so much for me the deserved to know about what happened tonight and my past I at least owed them that. Carlisle and Esme knew everything but they wouldn't know about any of it if I didn't have to tell them and when I did tell them they said It would be best to not tell Edward for now anyway, but would I be able to tell them it happened again? No._

I got out of the shower still in a daze; and got dressed in the designer pj's Alice bought me. Then I bent down, wincing at the pain of my cuts and bruises, and picked up my blood stained clothes and walked out of Edwards bathroom, past his room and down the stairs to the laundry room I threw my clothes in and started it hoping esme wouldn't mind and that whenever they did find my clothes the blood would be washed off. I went back up to Edwards's room I sat down on the bed. The Cullen's would be home soon from there hunting trip and I knew that if I was awake when they got here they would know something is wrong and I'm not sure I would be able to lie to them well at least not tonight because if it weren't for them I would be dead one way or another I would be dead.

They may not know it but they saved me from my past present and all for all I know my future and I couldn't even bring myself to tell them about my past they deserved to know but I can't even get myself to say it out loud I was a worth less coward no matter what Edward said. I looked at my phone as it buzzed, I had a text message it was from Edward it said: _**Love, we are on our way home, we will be there in 30 minutes. I love you see you soon. **_Only Edward would make sure to use correct grammar in texts. I started to cry, I loved him so much, and I truly don't deserve him. I tucked myself in and went to sleep after debating on texting back or not, I didn't, I couldn't, I soon fell asleep praying I wouldn't have nightmares about what happened tonight.

I woke up still sore and tired, I had dressed me wounds earlier thankfully they weren't visible when I wore long pants and long sleeved shirts but with every little move I made it hurt it even hurt to breathe. I was only asleep for an hour it was 12:32 at night. I looked around I didn't see Edward or anyone or hear anything, I went to the bathroom and came out just moments later and there was my angle laying on the bed smiling my favorite crooked smile and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop the tears from falling down.


	2. Chapter 2

We got home from our hunting trip around midnight. I could smell Bella from a mile away, when we got inside the house I ran up to my room. "Whipped" I heard Emmett say. I was going to run back down stairs and kill him but rose smacked him in the back of the head. "Thank you rose" I said and proceeded to my room.

Once I reached my room I looked around I saw that Bella was sound asleep wincing at something when she rolled over. That was odd she usually waits for me to come home before crashing especially when I have been gone almost a week and a horrible agonizing week at that because jazz kept sending me waves of lust just to annoy me. I mean it was already bad enough I wasn't able to see her. Was she mad at me? Did I do something wrong?

I was thinking about waking her up to see what was wrong because the look on her face made me even more worried. I decided to let her sleep and ask her in the morning. I just laid down on the bed next to her and hummed her lullaby even though she couldn't hear me.

_Edward get down here now!_

My annoying little sister, Alice screamed at me in her mind, I sighed, kissed Bella's forehead and went to see the angry pixie. I walked down the stairs at normal human speed just to annoy her. It worked when I got to the bottom of the stairs, she was there angry as ever, I sighed again.

"EDWARD!" she screamed right into my face I was a little pissed but decide not to show it. "Yes?" I answered in an amused tone and then chucked when she looked like she wanted to tackle me. "Stop taking your damn sweet time, Carlisle would like to speak with you." She raised her voice when saying the first part but softened up on the last part. "Ugh okay then. Why?" I asked confused." I don't know! I'm not the one who can read minds!!" she screamed in my face again and stomped off, It was funny to watch her mad seeing as how short she is but to be honest I was scared to piss her off. I wonder what crawled up her butt and died.

I ran to Carlisle's study I didn't bother to knock. I walked in to see Carlisle looking at Bella's demonology book Giles gave her to study. Bella didn't like studying it she also didn't like the fact that she was doomed to her destiny as the slayer. So she let Carlisle keep the book in his study so he could look at it, Bella only looked at it when she needed to find out how to fight some demon Giles had Leo (He was a family friend named pipers husband, she was a witch and he was a white lighter) send here to the clearing where we play base ball. (**A/N: okay you guys this is going to get confusing but stay with me it gets better and you will understand everything within the next few chapters yes I know it also has to do with Buffy and charmed but its altered a little and I will also tell u about Bella's siblings soon to okay I promise. This is worth reading!!)** Carlisle's head snapped up when I walked in he put the book down and started to speak once I sat down. "Oh hello Edward." He said acting very strange I could tell he and mom had been hiding something from me, dad had been since I saved Bella from Tyler's van crushing her and she was in the hospital, mom has been hiding something from me since just a couple of days before four of Bella's sibling's moved in with her and Charlie.

Bella has been really edgy ever since they moved in but she was just happy that not all 10 of her siblings moved in, I had to remind her constantly that they would only be here for a month until the rest of the family got back from Texas. They all asked Bella to go with them multiple times but Bella just said no and got mad I tried to talk her into going I mean it was her family but she just started to cry and said she didn't want to go I stopped asking after a while realizing it hurt her.

Carlisle cleared his throat bringing me back to the present. "Oh um sorry. Ugh Alice said u wanted to see me?" I said but it sounded like a question. "Yes, could you please help your mother and go make sure your brothers don't make a mess in the backyard?" he said. "What are they doing?" I asked. "They have a bet to see who could last longer in a fight. Would you please make sure they don't ruin your mother's garden?" he stated sounding frustrated. That was it! He wanted me to make sure the freaking plants didn't get killed! Ugh I regained my composure and said "okay." I was about to turn and go save the damn plants when I heard Bella wake up. I looked at Carlisle with pleading eyes. "Ugh go ill take care of the garden." He sighed.

I quickly ran to my room. Bella wasn't there but I could hear her in the bathroom so I went and laid down on the bed, closed my eyes and smiled crookedly. Bella come out of the bathroom moments later, I opened my eyes. She was standing there looking at me like a child looks at cake. She smiled at me and then she started to cry I could tell she was trying hard not to. I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Shhh." I cooed while stroking her hair. I pulled her over to the bed and tucked her in, I lay on the other side of her holding her in my arms, and I wanted to cry too, it broke my heart seeing her like this and the fact that I didn't know why she was crying only made it worse, when she settled down I decided to ask her "Bella, love what is wrong, why are you crying?" she looked up at me and smiled a heartbreaking smile and looked away. "I just want to forget about It." She said in between sobs while looking straight ahead staring at the wall. "Bella look at me" she didn't "Bella, love please just tell me" She just rolled over and out of my arms and said quietly "No".

I just sat there for a few minutes in shock that hurt me what happened, what made her so depressed that she didn't even want to look at me? Was it something I did? "Love? Did I do something?" that only seemed to make her cry harder "Edward I love you, you didn't do anything I just don't want to talk about it" Okay well at least that was cleared up. "Bella look at me" I grabbed her chin – trying to be gentle but force full – and made her look me in the eyes I could tell she was going t break down again. "Bella I need to know what happened" I let her go. She yet again just rolled over and said "Nothing happened Edward just drop it." She was angry so I let it drop for now anyway. I just sat there while she cried herself to sleep, I felt so helpless.

As soon as she fell asleep I ran down stairs, everyone was there watching, Hannah Montana!! What the hell was wrong with people today! I looked at Alice and started screaming "what the hell happened to Bella!?" "What are you talking about dear?" Esme asked quietly. "She just cried herself to sleep and got mad at me! Something is obviously wrong and I'm betting Alice knows." I screamed. "Wow Eddie we all knew this was going to happen soon enough." Emmett said. "What the hell are you talking about?" I yet again screamed. "Oh come on Eddie, it obvious." We all just stared at him with confusion. "You're not putting out!" ugh!

I went to attack him but Carlisle stood in my way holding his hands up in front of me and Emmett. "Son, we will find out what happened." He then turned to look at Alice. "Alice, do you know what happened?" Alice looked sorry and apologetic. "N-n-no i-im sorry I haven't been able to anything clearly today it probably has something to do with that mutt I'm betting it's all his fua-." She was cut off by the washer buzzing meaning that it was done followed by the smell…of... Ugh what was that… it smelled like water and soap and the faint smell of... BLOOD!?

We all ran to the laundry room I opened up the washer and in it there was Bella's clothes! I pulled them out of the washer and there was blood stains all over them and way too much to be just her period. _What the hell?_The same thought formed in my families minds. We all looked at each other confused then I ran to my room with my family not far behind. Bella was tossing and turning I was about to wake her up when my family walked in and gathered around just watching her. I figured she was about to start sleep talking and I might get more information from here that way.

So we all sat there in silence for about two minutes that's when Bella woke up spoke up. "No…no please stop… no!" She was crying in her sleep. I wanted to wake her up and hold her to make it all better but I needed to know. "I can't lie anymore but I can't tell them the truth." What was she talking about what truth! "Edward won't want me anymore I need him, I love him, he saved me. Why me? Why again?" She stopped. I turned around as I heard esme back up into the wall she looked terrified I couldn't read her or Carlisle's mind they were blocking me out, but why? She was crying tearless sobs, she looked at Carlisle and said "Could it of happened again? No, she doesn't deserve this hell" She was hyperventilating. What was she talking about? Carlisle was kneeling near the bed he got up and ran to her she was in the corner close to the door. He hugged her "Honey it'll be alright we will find out if that's what happened okay? And if it is we will help her through this" he said. "What are you talking about!? What do you know that I don't!?" I screamed walking over to them. "Son you need to calm down."

I ran over to Bella and woke her up. "Bella tell me what happened right now I found your clothes with blood all over them!" She started to cry and shake her head back in forth. "I'm sorry I can't tell you I'm sorry." She sat up and kept sobbing. "Kids out, that means you too Edward your mother and I need to talk to Bella." Carlisle said. I looked around my siblings were leaving they all looked confused and sadden at the same time. I turned to Carlisle. "Something is wrong with Bella I need to know!" "Son I know but if you calm down and let us talk to Bella we might be able to get her to tell you." Carlisle said calmly. I looked at Bella she looked torn; I could tell she wasn't able to look me in the eye's but why? I nodded I went and kissed her forehead, told her I love her and walked out heartbroken as ever.

**A/N: Okayy guys I know it's kind of long okay so I'm thinking that everything about Bella being the slayer and what happened to her and her siblings and a lil something more will be explained by the forth chapter so there won't be any more confusion. Please review I'd love to know what questions u have or any constructive criticism you may have. Thanx you guys Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV.

I watched as Edward left the room leaving me alone with Carlisle and Esme I wanted to run up to him and hug him, I wanted him to hold me and make it better, I wanted my mother to be able to look me in the eyes I wanted my family to stop suffering just because I was I wanted everything to just stop and give me time to processes everything, but I learned when I was 13 to not expect to get anything I want. I would have to face reality and get over this because once I stopped suffering I knew my family would stop too and that's all I want.

I looked at Carlisle and Esme I had stopped crying. They looked apologetic and sad, why? They didn't have to go through what I did, I then realized it's because they cared they actually cared. "Bella will you please answer me one question?" Esme said and she sat down on the bed. She placed her hand on my knee; I then remembered I was sitting up curled in a ball. I relaxed my muscles and straightened out my legs. "Bella if you're not ready for Edward to know about any of this you might want to use your power and disable their vampire hearing." Carlisle spoke up for the first time.

I looked up at him I totally forgot about vampire's and magic and even my powers that my friend willow gave me I smiled as I remembered when she gave me my power. She said with me being the slayer I should have a power to help me, she gave Tallie a power too seeing as how she is a slayer also. Willow did a spell and I got the power to disable other humans, demons, and vampires abilities and if I wanted too, when I took their abilities I could use that ability, we then later found out I had to concentrated to much to use it so I couldn't use my power while fighting but I could use it to my own advantage.

I concentrated on all the other Cullen's that were down stairs I thought about their vampire hearing and slowly thought about their super hearing going away and now they could only hear what a human could, I felt bad disabling them like that but it's not like they were using it for anything important right now. I then looked at Esme and nodded. She slightly smiled. "Bella, we love you okay? We need to know what happened tonight." I just nodded. She got up from the end of the bed and Carlisle sat down there, she walked up and sat down right next to me.

I just looked down at my hands. "Bella tonight were you raped?" She asked. I just nodded that's all I could do I couldn't talk I could barley breath all I wanted was Edward at that point but I wouldn't be able to actually say what happened out loud and I knew it. I started to cry I put my hand over my mouth but I was shaking so much. Esme put her arm around and me and rocked me back and forth trying to calm me down. Carlisle looked like he would cry if he could. My sob's got louder and louder. Carlisle left, I wasn't offended. I sat there crying in Esme's arms for about 30 minutes I looked at the clock it was 2:03 in the morning.

"Honey h-h-how, w-w-when, w-w-what….." she trailed of I knew what she was trying to say. "I went shopping with Jake in port angels I went outside of the bookstore we were shopping in I was waiting for him to finish talking with quill who was working there tonight. A man h-he came out of n-n-nowhere and he took me in the alley next to the bookstore I was too shocked to use my slayer strength a - a- and he, you know, a-a-and Jake came out hollering for m-me and the m-man ran away. I texted Jake and told him Edward just Happened to drive by and I got I ride home with him and once Jake left I w-walked here." I felt like I couldn't breathe after saying all that. Esme just held me for a couple minutes. "Honey, I think you should tell Edward." I truly don't think I could but I would try to tell him I would try because he did deserve to know. I just kept repeating that over and over in my head.

I looked up Esme. She smiled and I smiled back. "okay." Was all I said and looked down again. "I'll go get him." She kissed my forehead and got up. She was about to open the door when I said "Esme, thank you for caring and helping me." She turned around. "Anytime dear, I love you." She turned back around and walked out before I had a chance to answer. "I love you too." I said staring at the closed door knowing she could hear me. I just sat there waiting for Edward to come and hoping he would still love me after this. I was confused about everything but one thing was for sure, I needed Edward and I can't live without him. I could only hope that after I told him what happened tonight he would feel the same way.

**A/N: It's a lil short but the next chapter is gonna be long and it should explain more of her past but not all of it that'll come later. I kinda have this planed out to be about 39 chapter and she has to leave for awhile and then comes back and all this other stuff but still relevant do you guys think I should make it like that or shorten it and make it less farfetched. Okayy well review and tell me what you think. Thanks you guys so much. Bye 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

Okayy hey guy's um like I really don't know if you like my story or not and I don't want to waste my time with this when I could be getting better grades and not neglecting my priorities for this story if you don't like it or aren't going to read it or don't like it so far, so I need some reviews before I write more if I get I 3 or more reviews then I will post the 4th and 5th and maybe 6th chapter this weekend okay so go review you know you want too!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guy's so well I'm going to start over from the beginning and rewrite this story it should be posted this weekend sorry guys


	6. Authors Note

Okayy so as any of you reading this story know, I have not been updating pretty much at all. I have been on your side of these situations and It sucks, so I'm just going to say that for now I will not be writing anymore of this story. Maybe later down the road I will, but I just don't have the time to make this a priority in my life right now. About a year ago I had this whole story planned out but I never had time to write. When I did have the time to write, I wanted to change things in the story and it all became way to complicated for me to even try writing. From now on I might post a couple one –shots because I do love writing, I just don't have much time to do so. Thank you for your patience's

Love, Forever and Always,

Hayley


End file.
